


Comfort at the End

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Character Death, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba's funeral is hard on Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted September 10, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/126443.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #049, Death

"You okay?" Joey asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Seto stared at him with a cold look that said that he wanted to be left alone, but it wasn't like the glare that he used to give.

He turned away. "I'm fine."

As much as he tried to hide it, he could tell the tone of his voice made it clear that it was a lie. There was just this vast emptiness, one that he was sure would never leave.

He would never forgive the drunken idiot who crashed into Mokuba's car. It should have been that guy - he was the one who was at fault - not his brother.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt another overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him. His breath quickened, trying to calm down. He wanted to shout, to punch something.

But he didn't. He closed his eyes.

What was Joey doing anyway?

People were starting to file out now, offering their condolences as they passed. Even Yugi and the others left eventually.

Joey stayed.

"Why are you still here?" he asked when they were finally alone. His voice was rough.

"I know what it's like," he said. It had been a couple years since Serenity passed away from unexpected complications to a follow-up eye surgery procedure, but it was still hard.

He brought his hand up to the table intent on comforting the other man, but stopped short of Seto's fingers.

"Yug' lost Grandpa... but it ain't the same as losing your lil' sis," he said quietly. There was a pause and Joey looked away awkwardly and cleared his throat. "... or brother.

"And despite what you think..." Joey continued softly, "I care about you."

Seto turned to stare at him with a solemn look in his eyes and was greeted with a soft, warm smile. Then, for a small moment, it dropped slightly and Joey glanced at him with this unreadable look in his eyes. He shifted in his seat, then came in close to give Seto a gentle, tentative hug.

Seto nearly flinched at the unexpected contact but then he buried his face in the crook of Joey's neck and let out a shuddering breath.

A slow inhale.

A slow exhale.

A swallow.

And suddenly, it was if all the agony released from his body and the sadness loosened its death grip on his soul. It was still there, but not as strong. The comforting movement was what he needed, despite his desire for the opposite. In reality, he desperately needed someone there and was glad it was Joey.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Word count is also applicable to the prompt. "4" is a unlucky number in some Asian cultures because it sounds like the word for "death".


End file.
